bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian Winters
| cross = | years = 1977–1979, 1981–1996, 2001–2018 | first = January 10, 1977 | last = April 3, 2018 | family = Grayson | alias = | born = Vivian Terri Grayson General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = | spouse = Shane Montgomery (1983–1984) Xavier Fox (1985–1986) Justice Winters (1988–1990, 1994–1996) Lance Queen (1990–1994) Denzel Carver (2007–) | romances = Channing Cooper, Jr. Jack Ingram Randall Barnes | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | sisters = Victoria Grayson | brothers = Nicholas Grayson | halfbrothers = Razor Jerome | halfsisters = | sons = Spencer Winters | daughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = Liberty Winters | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Tone Grayson Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Grayson Porter Hunter Grayson Charlie Ashton | nieces = Zoe Grayson Nikki Grayson Cordelia Porter | grandfathers = Joe Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | relatives = }} Vivian Terri Winters Carter ( Grayson) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. As the youngest child of the Grayson family, a version of the character also appeared in the origin series, If Tomorrow Comes. Vivian is introduced in the series premiere as the family prepares for older brother Nick's wedding day. The very opinionated teen often causes quite a bit of stress among the family, particularly when she tries to sabotage Nick's wedding to the gold-digger Yolanda Robinson. In addition, Vivian also falls in love with shipping heir Channing Cooper, Jr. but the romance ends with Channing's tragic death in 1979. Vivian is comforted by Channing's best friend Clarke Fox and goes off to boarding school soon after. Vivian, aged 18, is reintroduced as a rebellious college girl in 1981. She has a brief affair with Jack Ingram breaking up his marriage to her former rival Callie Barnes, she falls in love with Shane Montgomery who in-turn cheats on her with Callie. Next Vivian falls in love with Clarke Fox, but their romance is plagued by the fact that Vivian does not want children and the marriage ultimately crumbles when Vivian discovers that Clarke killed Channing. Vivian is comforted handsome medical intern Doctor Justice Winters and though she it is tough for her to let her guard down, Vivian falls for Justice and they marry in 1988. The couple welcomes their son Spencer in 1989 but they divorce soon after as Justice is sent to prison for physician assisted suicide. Storylines 1977–1979 The 13 year old Vivian is irate to discover her big brother Nick has ruined his engagement and will be forced to marry the gold-digging Yolanda Robinson. After unsuccessfully trying to enlist her sister Vicki Barnes in her plans, Vivian sets out to sabotage Nick and Yolanda's wedding by destroying Yolanda's wedding dress. Her parents Terry and Valerie Grayson are furious as the dress was designed by Vivian's own godmother Katheryn Fox. 1981–1996 Shortly after Justice's will reading, a distraught Vivian skips town with Spencer. She severs all ties with her family and friends. * Best friends with Livvie, Ivory and Eden 2001–2018 Vivian returns to town in September 2001 to attend Nick and Amelia's wedding. She comes back in December 2001 to attend Lorie and Razor's wedding. Vivian comes back to town in September 2002 for Vicki and Montel's wedding. Vivian makes several visits between 2001 for multiple family events. Vivian reluctantly returns to Jericho City, feeling lonely after Spencer goes off to boarding school in the 2003. She rekindles her friendship with Ivory when she comforts her after Keith's sudden death. Development Creation and background Personality Romances References External links Category:Grayson family Category:1963 births Category:Characters introduced in 1977